The Tale of Two Brothers
by ciirque
Summary: Two brothers that have secret feelings for each other. Alone, in a mansion for two weeks with no parents. What could possibly happen?


Dusk had just arrived and the night began to settle in, while the moon watched over the houses. Out near the north east, within the Balisk Woods a tall mansion stood proudly. And within that mansion, on the top floor, a young boy was sleeping in his bedroom, curled up beneath the covers as it was a protective shield. The open windows let the chill air in making the satin curtains sway. The boys ebony hair curled around his small child like face, while his eye lids masked his sunset eyes. The bedroom door creaked open slowly. After a slight pause, a silhouette of head poked cautiously from behind the door. It advanced in the shadows — silent. The figure made its way to the open window, entering where the shadows stopped revealing a slender, average-sized boy. The moonlight reflected off of his resplendent gray hair as he shut the window and curtains — the room went dark. The only light was from the open bedroom door from a light left on down the hall. The brunette that lay peaceful under his blankets of protection that almost every child thought would rid of the evil things within the darkness or the shadows. But it would seem that was only something to make the children go to sleep without worry. The sounds of the creaking door did not even stir the young child for he seemed almost dead to the world. For now the only sounds that were heard through the silence was the steady breathing that came from the sleeping boy. The grey-haired boy took a second to examine the room before walking to the younger one's bedside. He knelt and gave the child a kiss on the forehead. He whispered promptly, "Goodnight, little brother." Standing back up-straight, he began walking back towards the bedroom door. With a stir from the gentle voice that hovered above before slowly dissipating into the shadows, the ebony boy lips began to part. "Nh, goodnight.." Letting his consciousness slip away, letting the young ebony child, Cosmic draw back into slumber.

The kid walked out of the room and peaked his head past the door once more. "Don't forget that tomorrow morning Mum and Dad are leaving for that convention down to Iron willow Woods, and they won't be back until Thursday. So I'm going to need your help taking care of the house until then"  
>He begins gently closing the door. "..alright Jinx." Cosmic's sunset eyes slowly began to open to slit's to only see the dim light coming from the little crack between the doors where his older brother stood just outside. The boy's yellow and orange shaded eyes slowly shut, having enough of the shadows that surrounded them.<p>

After receiving a full nights rest, Jinx awoke at early in the morning to farewell his parents on their trip. While leaving, Mum gave Slade a list of chores that need to be done:

"Was all dishes, Do the laundry, Dust the stairways and most importantly DON'T ONLY EAT JUNKFOOD!  
>Call us if you need anything<p>

P.S.  
>Don't make your brother do all the work this time!"<p>

Slade looked at the paper with contempt. "Damn it..." He mumbled, firmly grasping the paper. He sighed — hanging his head. "I best get started...there isn't much to do while Cosmic is asleep." His eyes glared over the list again. "Laundry seems like the easiest thing to do on this list...and I haven't ever tried using the washer since I was like five. Who knows, this might be amusing." Jinx headed directly to the laundry room only to find mountains of clothing lying on the floor in the room. There was no organization in the piles — Just a giant cluster of clothes. Jinx's eye twitched in his surprise. After mumbling some colorful words, Jinx hiked over the clothes piles to reach the washer. A smile struck Jinx's face as his eyes widened. "I'll just load the machine to the top each time to lessen the loads that need done! That's why I'll have more time to relax. I guess that means I should add more detergent as well since I'm adding more dirty clothes..." Jinx gathered as many clothes as his arms could carry and threw them into the machine until there was just enough space to fit the detergent. Inept to job, he quickly poured in as much detergent as he could fit, crammed the lid shut and turned it on. The machine clanked and it clunked as it roared. Backing away in fear, Jinx tripped over a bra left on the floor. By the time he got to his feet the machine was jerking around spraying soapy water everywhere. Bubbles manifested from the machine as the water seeped to the floor creating a deluge of wet clothes and soapy residue.

Panicking, Jinx ran for the machine. As he slipped and slid across the floor he swung his arms out in hopes of reaching the machine. The adrenaline filled child, without thinking, twisted every knob and pressed every button in hopes of turning the machine off, but by the time the machine stopped, the entire room was soaked from the event. "Well this is just great!" Jinx croaked, spitting soapy water from his mouth. The water-logged child took off his clothes to try to escape from the wetness.

He dug around the flooded room for something to clad his bear body until any other clothes were dried. The more he dug, the wetter the clothes he found were. After nearly giving up, he saw something hanging that was in a plastic bag. Once more traversing the now forsaken wasteland of soaked fabrics, he took hold of the hanger containing the bag off the rack and unwrapped it. Concealed, was a French maid outfit that he vaguely remembers his mum owning one.

"Guess this is my best option...besides, Cosmic is asleep and nobody is home...no one will ever see me wearing it! Everything will be fine..." Enthusiastic doubt filled his voice.

Loud crashes thumped against the sleeping child's eardrum as he remained in his dreamless sleep. Creaking his sunset eyes open only to find them glazed over. "Wha..? Mmmhnn, what was that noise?" Cosmic slowly withdrew from the blankets and made his was steadily out of his room and down towards the source of all the commotion.

Finally arriving at the scene of the crime, the laundry room, the sunset eyes grew wide with shock. Bubbles and water soaked the floor and filled the room like a germ free sea. Slipping his way into the room he stood on his tip toes and turned off the washer, stopping all the water and bubbles from oozing over more. _Jinx really is useless when it comes to chores.._"Jinx!" The boy called out. Turning around and stepping out into the hallway stood a sight that would never be removed from his young mind.

Jinx in a French maid uniform.

A feverish blush spread across his alabaster cheeks. "Jin-jinx..? Why?" Those were the only words that came to the young Cosmic's mind. "Well...uhhh...you see...I...uh...was...ummm...doing chores...and..." Jinx blushed even more and turned to hide his face... "Just go upstairs and get some breakfast! And if you tell ANY body about this I swear to god I'll..." He cut himself off. "Just go!" He snapped, attempting to pull down the outfit's skirt to cover more of his body.

Cosmic only nodded and literally dashed out of the room and up the stairs to prepare for breakfast. The blush remaining on his cheeks as the memory staid, implanted in his mind. With a light gulp the boy began to rummage through the fridge. _Hmm..I suppose an omelet with toast will due for today._Taking the eggs, ham, and of course some vegetables as well as some cheese the boy shut the fridge and worked away on preparing his and his brothers meal.

Fifteen minutes later, "Jinx! Breakfast is ready!" Cosmic set the twin plates that held twin omelets and two pieces of toast. Jinx came upstairs with a devious grin on his face and his hands behind his back as he hid behind the doorway leading into the kitchen. "Hey, Cosmic...Set the plates down and come here... I have a present for you."

Cosmic was contemplating on what his brother wanted to give him. "Hm? Okay!" The ebony haired child moved away from the dining table and headed towards the direction of his brothers voice. Opening the kitchen door he stepped into the hallway and peered up at Jinx through the light that was casted down by the lights that brightened the hallway.

Jinx lunged forward, knocking both brothers to the ground. The brothers wrestled for a short bit until Jinx, being the older brother, pinned Cosmic to the ground with one hand while reaching for something off in the distance that was dropped during the feral lunge. He grinned grimly at his younger brother. Violently he tugged at Cosmic's and pants until eventually, after much time struggling, they came off.  
>"Here's your present." Off to the side was what Jinx was reaching for: Another maid outfit.<p>

As he forced his brother into the uniform, he began noticing things he never paid attention to in his brother. Jinx's eyes quickly glanced at his helpless brother's almost-naked body. Jinx's cheeks turned red for a split second as he threw the uniform on his brother.

Jinx reached over one last time for something else in the same direction as the last "present". As Jinx turned to face his brother, a blinding flash illuminated the room, temporarily blinding Cosmic. When the boy regained focus, his brother was holding a camera. "There! Now if you ever try and hold this against me, I'll be able to have some dirt on you!" "Eh?" The same feverish blush returned but tenfold. His hands were holding onto the ends of the skirt that connected with the rest of the dress, trying to stop it from riding up. "Jin..jinx I wasn't going to tell!" Cosmic whined as he stared up at his older brother.

Jinx grinned even larger at his brother. "You can never be too sure...and...besides..." His voice calmed. Jinx paused and began blushing once again; Even redder than when Cosmic saw him in the uniform.  
>The tension in his body eased, but he still maintained a grip on his brother. Jinx's eyes once more examined his brother. "You look...so...adorable!" Jinx's eyes kept on the brother's body — admiring every little detail he never cared to notice. He ran his fingers through his brother's silky, brown hair. His hand then slowly caressed his brother's cheek as he leaned forward to kiss his brother's forehead.<p>

The younger boys blush soon reddened to crimson. Cosmic's hands soon left from the skirt endings and etched their way around his brother's waist and hid himself in Jinx's chest. "I..I do not." The ebony haired boy was rather embarrassed by such a compliment. "Aw..don't be so shy." Jinx cooed. _Say's, the man who is ALSO wearing a maid uniform. _Cosmic thought with a 'tch'. Jinx sighed as he stood top his feet, pulling his barely clothed brother up as well. "Let's go get changed and eat our breakfast." Cosmic suggested. "And could you..um..teach me how to wash clothes?" The older boy's fingers twitched as he pushed his two index fingers together in a silent tap. The ebony haired boy giggled. "Sure."


End file.
